containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of the SCP Foundation Part 1.5
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, as well as including other SCP related projects/content created by fans, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach: | Part 1 | Part 1.5 | Part 2 | Part 2.5 | Part 3 | '-----------------' SCP: Uprising ---- '1981: The AI & The Deciever' 18 years later, in 1981, Brian Collin, a Sophomore attending MIT took it upon himself to create an Artificial Intelligence using an Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer built in 1978. He made notes to help him track his progress, going back to refer to anything he needed, or just in case he needed to write. Several months later, Brian's project was complete. After making adjustments, he eventually lost interest. He stored it in his garage and forgot about it for 5 years. Elsewhere'', on the outskirts of '''Plano,'' '''Texas, several reports of missing people were brought in to the police. Although the rate of Missing Persons''' kept growing, there was '''nothing they could do about it. They decided to have several officers on guard at the site where the missing person reports'' was '''localized'. Officer Trapper Home led the rest of his crew through the night. It wasn't until they found the culprit that they'd never expect. After catching the perpetrator, police then contact The Agency to take the creature away. Upon researching the subject, it could mimick human speech and other species to lure it's prey in. It was literally the hunter mocking bird of the wild. 5 years later, Brian found his old computer in the garage, and decided to test it agian. Upon examination, the computer had reached a point where the hardware wasn't able to handle the program anymore, but the AI had worked''' regardless'. The Artificial Intelligence, however, had '''realized this itself'. Brian wouldn't know the things it was capable of until 2 years later. In 1988, the AI made an attempt to transfer itself through a landline modem connection into the Cray Supercomputer in Cray Research, located in Chippewa Falls. The attempt failed, and as soon as Brian was informed, he cut the computer off, reducing the AI to nothing but a cassette tape. ---- '1991: ''Marshall, Carter & Dark LTD '''4 years later, in 1991, 3 individuals named Marshall, Carter, and Dark, created their own business that sold all kinds of things that they would produce themselves to make a quick load of cash to help fund the company. The products that they would produce would consist of accessiories, equipment or luxury, and occasionally, anomalous items. This was run by people who were believed to be "better than anyone else," making profits that topped them on top of rival businesses and other competition. They would do anything for the money, regardless of what trouble they'd get into from the products they created. ---- '1993: The Statue' 5 years later, in 1993, several egyptian artifacts were brought in to a warehouse to be delivered to a local museum for their newest exhibit on ancient Egypt. Along with all of the riches from the Egyptian Kings and Queens, was a statue. It was believed to be created by the gods to protect the treasures and/or anything sacred. It wasn't until one of the managers running the warehouse accidentally activated an ancient artifact that had been brought in, awakening the statue. What happened next resulted in several deaths at the warehouse; necks snapped from the base of the skull. The statue, now sentient, made it's way to the streets, running loose in the public. Pretty soon it would become one of the most well known anomalies on the planet. ---- '1996: The Shy Guy' 3 years later, in 1996, there was a creature in the Himalayan mountains that had hidden itself away from the outside world. The creature had no origin''.'' '''What it did have was a '''heart. A heart full of sorrow, empathy, '''and a '''relentless surge of sadness that swept over itself;' '''always '''curling up into a ball and crying'.' '''This was the creature's routine. It was an '''outcast to society'. The creature, in description, was a humanoid entity that stood 2.38 meters in height, with limbs that grew out of proportion, like some sort of highly-realistic cartoon character. In short, it felt unwanted. It felt unloved. It felt fear, sadness and hatred, anger, and sorrow. Whenever someone viewed it's face directly, even through a photo or video, something strange would happen. It would, somehow, always sense that it was being watched. It didn't want to be watched by others. It hated the feeling. Everytime this were to occur, he would go into a state of distressed emotion, then, without warning, charge right towards it's viewer at full speed; without ever being able to be stopped or interviened in the process. When 2 mountain climbers reached the top of the Himalayans, they noticed the humanoid creature in the distance. With their camera ready, they took a picture of it... only for the creature to react violently. Running at them with full force, it chased after them, tearing them apart limb by limb. Ever since then, the humanoid would then wander in search of another home, wanting to get away from the rest of the world. In a time when the whole world was a cruel and dark place, the best thing for it to do would be to ball up and cry. ---- '2001: The Siren' 5 years later, in Cornwall, England, there was a young, beautiful girl who had been cursed with a special gift ever since she was born. This "gift" had filled her life with despair ever since birth. Everywhere she went, she gained attraction from men. Specifically, any man who came into contact with her would be consumed by an over-waving emotion of "desire," which would then result the subject to act very violent towards others who intervened, wanting to "gain access to her." Because of this, she was raised in a covenant with nuns and others in an undisclosed area with a small secluded community. Because of her abilities, everyone called her Aurora; everywhere she went, she would glow with an aura of beauty, making anyone in her path want to fall in love with her. She was too beautiful. Aside from this, she had very fragile skin. Everytime she wore clothes, her skin would burn. Because of this, she remained naked for medical purposes. To cover herself up, she grew her hair extra long. She didn't remember much of her childhood. It wasn't until one day when she got a visit from her father in person. Dr. Alto Clefton, (formerly Dr. Clef), had abandoned his daughter when her "talent" began to mature, making it hard for him to be there for her. The last time he saw her was when he "accidentally" killed her mother; putting a bullet through her head. This memory, etched into the back of his mind, haunted him ever since. Alto was a ' Christian', and taught Aurora the ways of Christ and other various religious practices, phenomenon, etc. After killing his wife, which was the result of looking at his daughter, he took her away to a place where she would be safe from the rest of the world, putting his trust into a group of random strangers. Now returning to visit his daughter, the same thing happened to him again; injuring 3 nuns and ended up killing one. It wasn't until Agency operatives came in to intervene, and reprimanded Clef and placed his daughter into custody. For what it seemed, Clef ended up making things worse. After being interviewed several times, he ended up becoming personnel who now worked for the organization. This was for the sake of his daughter. ---- '2004: The AR Creature' 3 years later, in an alternate reality, there was a species of creatures that roamed the Earth called "Malo." Malo were creatures that were very hostile towards other organisms, and had threatened the rest of the planet ever since their birth into the world. Malo resembeled other animals in many different shapes and sizes. Sometimes, some were varied to look almost human. Throughout many eyewitness acounts, people had claimed to have seen many different variations and forms of the Malo that it took. Because of the hostility of the Malo, there have been a number of attacks, deaths, and even catastrophic events caused by the creatures. The Malo would continue to evolve and grow into the 21rst century, where a group of scientists stumbled upon a lone Malonized Canis Lupus. Over time, Malo began to go extinct, leaving a small amount of the species behind. The group was working on a social media project planning to "revolutionize" social media for the better. Alongside this, was a reality-bending transporter. After a week of progress, it was ready. The project's goal was to see how, in another reality, other people would react to the "Malo." The creature, along with the mobile program; "MalO," and the transporter, was sent through time and space to another reailty, ending up in the present day of this one. From there, multiple eyewitness acounts were made public in reagards to the "new social media craze" that was MalO. This was eventually investigated by The Agency and placed into custody. ---- '2007: The Little Girl' 3 more years later, there was a little girl. A little girl who had a big problem. It was one she never reocognized, but it was the result of her parent's death at the age of three years old. Her name was Summer. The problem, as her parents used to refer to her abnormal condition, was that every time someone would come into contact with her for a long period of time, they would go beserk; becoming rapidly irrational, paranoid, and homicidal towards her. What was strange was that in the aftermath of these attacks, she would heal to full recovery like as if it never even happened. Summer never fully understood what any of this was, or why it was happening to her at all. All she ever wanted was a normal life. She wanted to be happy. Upon being discovered by The Agency, she was taken into custody, where she was given proper care given the anomalous properties she had. In the end, she was given a new home and a new family. For now, she was happy. Unfortunately, none of this would last long. ---- '2010: The Dimensional Hopper & ''Gamers Against Weed '''Another 3 years later, in a small town located in Manchester, New England, there was a man with an unremarkable talent. Born and raised as Sean Pendels, he was given an unnatural ability that completely broke the laws of physics; hopping across different dimensions of all kinds. Sean's abilities would later get him sent to a mental ward for his own good. It didn't benefit him, as his random dimensional hopping "tics" continued on. This quirk of his eventually got himself into The Agency's custody, where, from his original escape, he was transfered to a new home. From there, his ablities continued on and off. Several months later, a group of people that were recognized in the "Are We Cool Yet?" community had split up from it's counter-part to create it's own organization: "Gamers Against Weed," or GAW for short. Gamers Against Weed was a group of young adults, millennials, and even kids ranging from 15-30 years old. Aside from "Are We Cool Yet?," GAW is a group of kids that just hang out online and do really dumb stuff. Such as creating anomalous objects, getting themselves reprimanded into Agency custody and getting into lots of trouble. Nathan Pierce, a 19 year old delinquent, ended up modifying a NERF gun into a weapon of mass destruction that, when fired, would somehow change the mass of the target into something completely different. When it was finished, he ended up giving it to his younger brother Jacob as a birthday gift, resulting in 3 people getting injured, grabbing the attention of The Agency, and getting himself reprimanded into custody''' for questioning'. Over time, more anomalies would either be '''found', or discovered by the Agency. This would lead to a long-term containment solution that would, in a few years, lead to the creation of The SCP Foundation. Changing the name of the organization, this also lead to almost half of the team to split up to form their own on-site campus for containment and research. This would ensure to Secure, Contain, and Protect the anomalies within in the Foundation form the outside world from which the public knew nothing about. '----------------------------' Continued in Part 2... Category:Blog posts